


Love Is an Open Door (Frozen AU)

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: Frozen (2013), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Disney AU, Disney References, F/M, Falling In Love, Frozen AU, Gemma is Anna, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Dress, Harry is Elsa, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Ice Powers, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Louis is Louis, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson Frozen AU!!</p><p>(This is based on a Disney movie so of course they fall in love quickly. And into bed even quicker.)</p><p>HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! :D So I was watching Frozen last night (I am guilty of loving all things Disney and Princesses) and my eyes wandered to my 1D poster during Let It Go, and I had a thought... Harry Styles as Elsa. And thus this mess was made. I have a few ideas and this probably won't be too long, but I don't want to write for nothing, so please, let me know if anyone wants me to continue with this! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney. Even though I wish I owned Elsa's dress. *Sigh*

Louis was hurt. He’d fallen down a cliff on his travel to Arendelle, the nearest safe land he knew of from his own. The Mountains he walked on were snowy, winter was beginning with a bang, and it was difficult to see or hear anything but white and white noise.

His Kingdom, which was filled with war, and men who loved war, and children and woman who cowered in fear, was behind him now, thankfully. He was all that was left of his family. Not that they died, no, his own family had left many years ago on a boat to another land, a safe land. Louis was happy they were no longer in danger, and he thought of them constantly.

He was the one who found them a way out of the war-ridden land. They were granted clear and safe passage on a boat only if Louis worked for a man, a vile war-hungry man, and made weapons for him until they won. (Honestly, Louis forgot what the war was even about. All he cared about was the safety of his family).

He threw his sweat and blood into making weapons, threw all his anger out on it, for his Kingdom that had basically fallen to hell, where people constantly screamed of death. Ravndal was full of bloodied streets and it used to be full of laughing children.

When the old man was eventually killed, Louis took all his money and ran with a map and all his clothes. He’d found a way through the city of hell to Arendelle. It was too perfect to be true. After 2 years of war, and 1 without his family, he was finally almost free.

Safe. Free. He could find his family. Be together, and be happy and smile again for real, not just in his dreams.

And then he went and got hurt in the middle of a blizzard.

After all this time, it was ruined by a damned injury. His leg was bloodied, and his makeshift bandage, a torn apart scarf, wasn’t helping at all, if anything it was making his leg freeze faster from the soaked blood. The winter winds sounded high and loud in his ears, and they turned his muscles cold and stiff. He wasn’t sure he would survive but he wouldn’t give up. For his family. For his own self because he was worth it. ‘You are worth more than you think, you are an angel to us’ were his mother’s last words before they all left in the darkness of night. He had never thought himself strong until that moment.

His mother, his sisters. He had to see them again. He would not give up. He would not die when he promised they would be together again.

Just when he had begun to cry, he walked around a boulder, and there was a castle… and it was made of pure ice.

Louis was shocked. His eyes couldn’t believe it. He thought he was hallucinating but no, there, right there, was a magnificent tall ice castle, a long stairwell made of ice led up to it, too. Louis took it in, all the sculpted ice, the towers, the levels of it like it was an actual building, the details carved in the actual ice…

He could find shelter there, maybe. It was ice, and that was cold, obviously, but it would still block out the cold winds so that was something.

He trudged down the little snow-path between some snowy boulders and rocks and stopped at the stairs, or the bridge he should say. He took one hand on it, and pressed. It was sturdy, and thick. He stepped on it, pressed, and awed. So strong and sturdy and beautiful. Who carved all this?

It took no time to make it to the front doors, which were huge and so pretty. He only had a second to look before his leg shot more pain into him and he was quick to enter. Opening the doors, a creak sounded out, loud and ominous. He walked in and the door shut on its own.

There was light all around like the sun shined in here only, and wonderful sculpturing on the frosty walls. It was huge inside, tall, tall ceilings. A giant curved staircase was on the right leading upward, and directly in front of him was a frozen fountain, and above that an ice chandelier with several layers of crystalized beauty.

This was magical, there was no way it was carved out.

There was clacking from above, coming from the top floor, it echoed. He had a moment to be afraid and then, he was not. Louis didn’t care who or what it was. The wind no longer hit him and he wasn’t as cold—really he was still very very cold—and he wanted only to sit and relax. If he was going to die or not, by a monster or a man or whoever was in this magical castle, he would not be afraid. He would fight and not be afraid.

No monster was found, but a man was. And the man he saw standing on top the ice blue staircase was a god. A god, with glowing emerald green eyes, and curly locks of messy brown hair with flecks of white snowflakes placed delicately all about. He was tall, and wore a dress made the color of summer sky, shinning snowflakes and sparkling white diamonds covering the long flowing silky fabric. His skin was pale, and his lips pink and full. Louis pictured himself standing beside him and he didn’t blink as he took him in.

“Who are you?” the god asked, confused.

Louis swore he never heard anything better. The deep voice, somehow angelic. He stuttered to answer, and it was half because of the cold still in his bones. “I-I-I’m L-l-loui-is.” He felt like he hadn’t used his voice in forever.

The god walked quick to him, an expression of worry painted over his pale face. “Are you all right? Why are you out in such weather?” He descended the stairs swiftly, and gracefully.

“H-h-h-had n-n-no ch-ch-choice,” Louis stuttered again.

“You look completely frozen, love. C’mon, let’s—”

And when the god was close, and their hands touched, cold exploded from the gods’ fingertips and Louis’s legs gave in. Everything came crashing down and he was suddenly weak. The god caught him and Louis was warm all over, it spurted from inside like a fire catching. Though his leg still throbbed with pain, his body was becoming warm by just the touch of this god.

“Oh, you’re hurt!”

Being lifted up into the gods’ arms was lovely. He felt small being carried by this giant wonderful savior. Small and safe, and warm despite how cold the gods’ hands had been before. His heart was warm, and his leg was warm, and his heart pounded loud as the howling winds outside.

Nestling himself into the gods’ chest, eyes closing, the god stiffening as he walked quicker. Louis began to wonder his name. He couldn’t very well call him ‘god’ always, could he?

“What’s your name?” Louis asked. Oddly enough, he didn’t stutter. It was as if the cold was gone from his voice, only left in his blood, making him sleepy. He was as fuzzy as a caterpillar.

A pause in the steps. Then a soft quiet reply, “Harry.”

And Louis was taken to the black sea.

_++_

Harry wasn’t a very social person. Not since he found out his little gift. Not since he’d hurt someone he loved. He had once liked to be away from people always to keep them safe from his powers he could not tame, and now he was better at it. He’d gotten better at being around others since his sister, Gemma, showed him the power of love, and how it mended their broken family, and taught him how to use his ice powers without causing damage or pain. Taught him to be around people again. His sister’s love taught him that love will thaw, and it thawed Harry’s frozen heart.

That didn’t mean, however, that he was a social butterfly just yet.

He stayed in his Ice Castle most days. He visited Arendelle and Gemma in the summer-time, or even winter if he felt like it. And Gemma visited him, too, when she wasn’t running the land of Arendelle (after long thought, Harry, the first born of their parents, gave up the thrown to Gemma. He wasn’t ever there and it would not have worked out well for any of the citizens). It was nice having her visit the Castle, but she couldn’t stay as long. The cold did bother her.

So 3 out of the 4 seasons found him in his Castle, alone, and getting happy with the freedom. Freedom to use his powers was all he’d ever wanted. Harry liked controlling what he made, making storms and ice to skate on and such. He could only control what he made with his magic, though, so if it was snowing and he wasn’t responsible, he could not make it stop, which was awful when he wasn’t in the mood for snow (even if that was very rare).

He also had freedom to sing at the top of his lungs and dance in his ice gown like no one was watching. He made snow friends, so it wasn’t just him always. None were like Olaf, of course, who he missed dearly. That funny little snowman stayed with Gemma. Harry granted him a little snow cloud so he could be alive in any season.

Harry liked his snow friends a lot, but they all left eventually. They would either melt away after so long, or leave into the Mountains to do that. Admittedly, Harry wanted more. He wanted… love. Ever since Kristof came into Gemma’s life, Harry wanted what she had. Gemma had love, and yes, while Harry had love from her, too, and it was great to have his sisters’ love despite his powers, there were different types of love. There was familial love, friendship love, and of course, true love.

And in that regard, Harry was lonely. Harry never thought he’d find love like Gemma.

And then Louis came along. And Harry’s thawed heart somehow burned hotter than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I couldn't help myself and I wrote more of this disgusting thing. I love it though. I mean, I love Larry in all ways, shapes, and forms. LARRY AND DISNEY AND HARRY IS ELSA'S DRESS! OH MY!!! But yeah, go ahead and read, it's good I think! :D 
> 
> Comment if you want me to put something specific in here or if you just want to tell me this is odd or good or whatnot! :) THANNKSS!!! 
> 
> **((READ THE TAGS. THIS GETS WEIRD.)**

Louis woke to the smell of chocolate. He noticed he was in a soft warm bed, stripped down from his snow gear to a t-shirt and shorts. He opened his eyes to see blue ceiling and recalled he was in an Ice Castle, with a powerful ice god, whose arms he passed out in.

“You’re awake, I’m so glad!”

Louis jumped at the sudden cheery voice. He turned his head to see Harry walking towards him from an open door with a plate and cup. He smiled wide and bright, dimples deep in the corners of his mouth. Louis’ stomach dropped at that, it was a pretty picture.

Harry stopped at the edge of the bed by Louis’ head and motioned for him to sit up, which he did. Harry sat right beside him. “It’s still hot, but probably not for long.” Harry held out a mug. Inside was steaming cocoa with marshmallows.

Hot Chocolate in an Ice Castle. Who knew.

Louis took the cup and sipped at it. It was good, he thought. Really good. He took a few gulps, realizing he hadn’t had a hot drink or food in a while.

“I’ve got cookies, too, if you’d like.” Harry sounded almost shy.

“Please, that’d be great.” Louis coughed to get the chalkboard sound from his voice. Harry just looked happy to see him speaking.

The plate that Harry had was a plate of only chocolate chip cookies. So normal. Just a dozen normal looking chocolate treats handed to him by a gorgeous ice god wearing a sparkling gown. He wondered if he had died in that blizzard, and gone to a strange afterworld.

He looked around as he munched. The room was pretty large, as large as his house, or hut, had been, and even then a bit bigger. And there was actual furniture all around, wardrobe and mirror, a dresser and a desk, a bedside table, and none of those were made of ice. He was in a comfortable bed, colored white and blue of course, that was the theme he got. But what was amazing to him was that it wasn’t below freezing in here. The temperature was normal of the inside of a regular home. He was completely baffled by that.

Harry shifted in his spot, and Louis glanced at him. He blushed when he noticed the staring and he wondered if Harry was doing that the entire time he was looking over the room.

Harry pointed at his covered body. “I fixed your leg up. New bandage, luckily it wasn’t too bad of a wound. The cold made it seem worse than it was, I think, but after you warmed up it was fine.”

Louis poked at it, and smiled when it didn’t hurt too much. Just a bit of a throb, not too harsh. “Thank you. You saved my life.”

Harry blushed. “It…I didn’t do anything. I’m just glad you found my castle to get out of the storm.”

“Yeah, how can you survive out here, it’s colder than if hell froze over.” Not inside, though, apparently.

Harry had no problems showing Louis what he could do because he was making an absolutely spectacular looking snowflake in the palm of his hand in an instant. It was clear as could be, but the lines of it, and the craftsmanship of it. Magic. Sorcery.

Louis couldn’t breathe, because, to put it simply, Harry was incredible. “So that’s how you can wear that dress. You’ve got magical ice powers. You really are a god.”

Harry giggled into his hand, and it was adorable. “Yes, I have powers, but no, I’m not a god. That’s just silly.” Louis was the one turning red now. Harry smiled softly at him. “I don’t know how _you_ aren’t dead or frozen right now, having been out in that storm.”

Louis shrugged. He didn’t know either. “Not sure. A miracle, I guess.”

“Let me check, maybe you’re just not sure.” Harry touched his hand, and Louis gasped as warmth spread through him. Harry let go, shock covered his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“No, no! You didn’t, that felt… nice, actually.” Louis held out his hand for Harry to hold again, and Harry, with hesitation, took it in a light grip. Louis hummed as the warm trickled over his fingertips and down his palm, eyes fluttering. It was like taking a warm bath, and stepping into it the first time. His thumb stroked over Harry’s knuckles, and Louis noticed a blush obvious on his pale cheeks. “Amazing. I’ve never felt like this before.” Louis looked into his eyes, and smiled. “Do you feel it, too?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered in awe. “It’s like…butterflies all over me, inside. What is it?”

“I don’t know…but I—” _I really want to kiss you. I can’t want to kiss a man I just met, can I?_

“Is it bad that I want to kiss you?”

Louis’ head spun. “Wh-what?”

Harry grinned sheepishly, and Louis liked that look, it was wonderful on such a pretty face. “Sorry.”

Lust filled his vision. “Don’t be.” Louis leaned forward, and kissed him.

Sparks exploded, figuratively but in his head. Ice exploded, literally, all around them, and snow froze in midair. Louis paid no attention to it, closing his eyes and putting everything into his kiss. Harry was magical, ice was part of him. He made this place with his own hands. He built this castle and made it everything. He saved Louis. That got him groaning, and reaching to tug the hair at the back of Harry’s head to get his lips closer if that was possible.

Harry whined. Their hands clenched together, and heat spread through his groin. “Louis,” he moaned into his mouth. His tongue dipped in and both touched for a moment. “Ugh, never felt like this before…’s good.”

“Yeah,” Louis panted out. “It really is.”

He tugged hard at the back of Harry’s hair, exposing his neck beautifully. Harry was gorgeous, there was no question about that. He let Louis bite and suckle at his Adams apple, and nip up to bite his lips teasingly.

“Are you cold?”

Louis frowned up at Harry, puzzled at the odd question. “No.”

A glint caught in Harry’s eyes. “Really? I thought I’d…warm you up a bit more.”

That clicked in. “Oh—Um. Yeah, I’m practically freezing.”

“Good.” Harry smirked. That smirk sent Louis’ heart racing, and his cock growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you spot the Frozen references?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals! Hope all you are doing well!! So I've got another chapter here for you, and it's got some smut! Woohoo for larry sex!! Hope you enjoy! :)

Louis was shoved backwards onto the soft fluffy bed. He ‘oof’ed, but didn’t have time to yell about how rude that was because Harry was kissing up his chest, pulling his shirt up as he did. When he reached Louis’ nipples he tugged with his teeth and Louis keened, pushing himself up to the lovely mouth. Harry’s lips surrounded one, his fingers pinched the other.

“F-fuck, you’re so—”

“Shh, it’s okay. Let it go.”

Louis did let go. He’d never felt so wonderful before. It’d been a long time since he’d even had the chance to wank, and right then he was ready to be fucked by Harry. That was either really bad or very good.

“Harry, please,” he begged as the curly-haired lad kept playing with his nipples. They were getting a little tingly from the cold and it made his cock hard in his pants. Which, why were they still on?

“You want this, love? You’re absolutely sure?”

Louis glanced down at Harry. Louis’ shirt was bunched up around his collarbones and Harry was just resting his chin on Louis’ chest, staring up at him with one hand curled in the shirt and the other idly pulling his nipple. His green-eyed gaze was asking a lot, and stern, making sure Louis was okay with this. It was really sweet, but Louis was positive in his desires.

“I’m sure.” He licked his lips, and Harry’s eyes went to them for a moment. “I want this. Please, Harry, I want this.”

“Okay.” Harry smiled wide, and his dimples killed Louis’ heart strings. His long fingers (oh, such long fingers, Louis wanted them inside of him right then) tugged off his shirt while he kissed over his chest randomly, and Louis was exposed to more kisses as his shirt came off, more near his neck.

Harry’s hands were both free to his nipples now, and Louis hated the feeling of them being tugged as much as he loved it. It made his face flush deep red, no doubt, and Harry watched with hooded eyes, still kissing around his neck. Then, suddenly, an icy cold feeling rippled across his chest, from Harry’s hands, and went straight through his fingertips to Louis’ nipples.

Louis’ hands shot out to tug Harry’s hair as he shuddered. “A-ah! What—oh, fuck—that—”

Harry moaned, keeping his mouth latched onto his neck.

His body was electrified, nerves jittering. That was an incredible jolt that went straight to his cock, he felt it start to leak precum in his shorts that he still wanted out of. And he wanted Harry out of his silky dress. He still had the blanket partially over his legs and really none of this was okay with Louis, all the covering up was the exact opposite of what this was supposed to be.

“Harry—off, please,” he demanded, pulling at the blanket.

Harry hummed in acknowledgment, and wordlessly moved away to yank off the covers, and then, eyeing Louis’ pants, he smirked.

Louis panted, feeling hot and cold all over the more Harry stared at him, and his obvious stain from the cum. It was embarrassing, and so so hot. He settled between his legs, and leaned down to suck at the front of the pants. Louis groaned, arching his neck back, letting his legs fall open more. The warmth of Harry’s mouth made his cock throb and his head spin. Harry continued to suckle like it was something tasty, and he even said, “So good, Lou,” and Louis lost it.

“Please please, I—I need more,” he begged, raising his hips up.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Harry took the cue to take off his pants, slipping them down Louis’ muscled legs, tossing them aside like his shirt into the large open blue icy room.

And then it was one naked man and one fully dressed man, in a dress.

Harry took a deep inhale as he took in Louis’ cock, which curved up to his belly, and was a bit red at the tip. “You’re so beautiful,” Harry said, and he sounded so pleased by that it made Louis preen in joy.

“Thank you,” he said, and Harry smiled before leaning down to take Louis’ cock in his mouth, all the way down his throat.

Louis hips thrusted up and Harry choked on him. “Ah! God, f-fuck!” His hands grabbed the curly locks again just because it was an automatic reaction, and Harry hummed, eyes crinkling like he was laughing. “Y-you surprised me, fuck, feels so good.” Harry’s throat was so tight on him, Louis never had something so wet and hot around his cock. When he did have sex once, he bottomed, he liked to bottom, but this was different in the best way.

Harry bobbed his head for a while, and Louis let go, feeling his body melt into the bed, and his cock pulsate in Harry’s mouth. Harry’s hands went to his hips, keeping pressure, just enough to keep Louis from moving his hips. His fingers were long and warm, and that same electric burst of energy swam in his veins at the gentle touch. He didn’t know what it was, or what it meant between them, but he knew it was great, and he didn’t want it to end.

Harry raised his eyes up, keeping his gaze locked in with Louis’, and that made his eyes burn. Harry slurped around the head of Louis cock, making the tip all wet and glossy, licking into the slit of it. Louis groaned, and scrunched his hand that was in the curly locks. Harry moaned. Louis found he wanted to hear that more, it was a lovely sound. It wasn’t fair that Louis got all the pleasure. He wanted to see Harry, too, and feel him all over the same way. He wanted to touch his body, find his spots and kiss him everywhere. Wanted to make him come undone.

“Harry.”

Harry stopped what he was doing, and came off of Louis’ now wet cock with a moist sounding ‘pop’. “What is it, did it not feel good?” he asked, licking his lips.

Louis rolled his eyes. Like that was even possible. “No, it was amazing, more than amazing, it was fantastic. But.” He paused trying to find the words to use, and Harry furrowed his brow. “I just--please, I want to see you,” he eventually said.

“Oh. Okay, yeah.”

So Harry stood up and stepped on the floor, just standing there. Then, he moved his hands all across his body, and ice crystals and snow melted away into the air, Louis watched them in awe of the magic happening. Harry’s dress was literally melting away in the air, and then, he was naked. Except for a pair of light blue panties.

“You—”

Speechless. Louis was speechless. Harry was nothing but gorgeous. Louis wasn’t so sure that he wasn’t a god, because he had a physique of one. His face was something else, but his body was something more. All pale and long and lean, and just enough muscle to define his chest and torso. His long pale legs led up to a cock outlined and hidden under lacy blue fabric, and it looked big. Louis’s eyes buldged and his pulse raced just staring at it.

“See something you like?” Harry smirked, a hand on his hip.

Louis nodded slowly. His voice was a quiet whisper, a breath, “Yeah, I do.”

Harry’s smirk grew and he climbed back onto the bed, crawling so seductive Louis wanted to watch that repeatedly for years to come.

“Can I—can I suck you, too?”

Harry stopped, and sat back on his legs, his cock even more prominent in that position through the thin blue lace. How did it even hold it in there without breaking? “If you can fit me in your mouth, sure.”

Louis swallowed hard, because that he wasn’t sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are lovely and greatly appreciated! :) Thank you so much for reading! BUH BYE AND HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
